Life As We Know It (ON HOLD)
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: Eli,Clare,Adam&Fiona have been bff's 4ever. What happens when Adam&Fiona die in a car accident and leave their little girl to Eli&Clare. will raising this child make them realize that they are meant to be together? Read to find out. notalotofdetailsnoroom
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE MOVIE LIFE AS WE KNOW IT, THIS IS JUST A STORY BASED ON MY INGAINATION. 

Life As We Know It

**Clare's POV:**

_We had been friends for the longest time, Eli, Adam, Fiona, and me. Ever since I met them in my sophomore year at Degrassi Community School my life has never been the same. It all started when I got paired with Eli to be English partners, or I guess you could say that it all started the day Eli ran over my glasses with his hearse. Yes a hearse. You see Eli isn't like most people; he wears black, drives a hearse, listens to screamo, and has had a hard life. Then we were paired in English class as writing partners. A few days after I met Eli I met Adam. He is so cool, laid back, and great at giving advice. I met Fiona because she was Adam's girlfriend. Don't get me wrong Fiona and me got alone, but sometimes we just didn't see eye to eye. But I tired my best to make it work for Adam's sake. We all had been through a lot over the years, from Adam and me helping Eli get over his dead ex-girlfriend Julia, to Adam and Eli helping me with my parent's divorce. We are really close; I guess you could say inseparable. I don't know what I would do with out them. The only bad thing is that I am in love with Eli. I know it's the typical scenario, the girl who loves her best friend who doesn't love her back, and is to scared to ruin their friendship to make a move. I know, I know, it's pathetic. I don't know that it is. Ever since he suggested that we kiss during our Romeo and Juliet filming project, I've had a little bit of hope. Especially when we kissed. It was like magic. But then he totally gave me the cold shoulder for like a week and a half, until he told me about his dead ex-girlfriend, and that was the last time we ever came close to being anything but friends. Besides his smugness and the constant flirting, and teasing, that's pretty much it. I knew he was going through a lot so I just pushed my feelings aside and was there for him. But that's all in the past. We all graduated from college about 2 ½ years ago, all of us attended the same one, and we've never been better friends. Fiona and Adam got married 4 years ago and had a little girl named Gracie, and Eli and me are still continuing with the constant flirting and teasing. I mean it's nothing that I get tired of; it's just something that I wish would turn into something more, which I know it won't. After Adam's and Fiona's wedding every thing has been pretty chill. Nothing new with Adam and Fiona and nothing new with Eli and me. I just wish that something would happen between us. After all these years and that kiss, even though nothing has happened, I keep wondering if it should. I mean he never said that he didn't like me, but then again he never said that he did. I don't know what to do. I guess I should just let these feelings go- _

I stopped writing because my Phone vibrated and distracted me. It was Friday night, and I had taken the time to write in my journal, for the first time in forever. When I opened my phone, there was a text from Adam. The text read,

"Hey Clare, Fiona and me where wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight to celebrate my job promotion."

Sure why not I thought, it would get me out of the apartment and let me have some fun.

"Sure I would love to, where and what time?"

Adam replied with "At the stake house and at 7:30, oh and I invited Eli to."

Oh boy. I did love hanging out with Eli but this was just another time that I would have to pretend that I didn't like him more then a friend.

"Ok great, I can't wait, see you soon." I replied

Crap it was 6:30 already, which meant I only had an hour to get ready and get there. I jumped in the shower, got out, curled my hair, and threw on a little make up like always. I was on a roll until I had to decide what to wear. Damn, now what? I stood there in my panties and bra in front of all my clothes. I guess I looked pretty stupid because I heard a loud laugh coming from behind me. I turned around to find Eli standing in my bedroom doorway laughing his butt off at me.

Me-"ELI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said as I quickly shut my closet door.

Eli-"Sorry, I did ring your door bell, and call for you, and knock on your bedroom door, but I guess you didn't hear me because you're deafening yourself with the sound of Taylor Swift's new CD. And you say I'm bad about listening to my music too loud."

Me-"Well, I'm listening to a girl who writes songs about love and true events, not about some screamo dude singing about a paisley jacket."

Eli-"That's different, and anyways do you plan on coming to dinner tonight or are you going to hide in your closet all day?"

Me-"ok whatever, and yes I do, but not until I fine something to wear." I really was having a hard time deciding what to wear, but the thought of Eli in my room without me knowing what he's doing was killing me. I stood there for a second more just staring at all my clothes that is until I remembered that I had left my journal out and opened to the page that I had been writing on earlier. OH SHIT! That page had all my feelings about Eli on it. CRAP! So I quickly just grabbed something. It turned out being my little red evening dress. It was a v-neck halter-top, and it was supposed to be a little chilly outside so I grabbed my little black sweater. I decided to pair it with red high heel pumps, and a little black purse. I busted through the closet door to see Eli propped up against the bedroom doorframe. He looked so dreamy. A lot of things had changed since high school, but what hadn't was Eli's style, his perfect brownish-blackish mid length hair, and his dazzling emerald eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest over it, a black tie, his ever so famous guitar pick necklace, his black leather wrist band, and his favorite rings. I quickly tried to stop myself from blushing at my thoughts, but it was too late he had already noticed.

Eli-"I know I'm incredibly sexy, but it's not polite to stare." "Besides, when you stare at me you are depriving your eyes from seeing how amazing you look." That did it I turned a bright red, and I knew because Eli had turned me around so I could see myself in my body length mirror. Apparently I didn't see what he saw because I looked like I normally did to me.

Me-"What are you talking about? I look the same to me. Besides we don't have time for Elijah's little games, we have a dinner to go to."

HAHA that would teach him to embarrass me and make me blush again. Eli hated to be called by his full name.

Eli-"Fine, but just so you know I'll get you for that." I got my things, turned all the lights out, and locked the door behind Eli and me. When I turned around I wasn't surprised to see Morty (his hearse) parked in front of my house. Don't get me wrong I loved Morty but it took a little bit to get used to at first. On the drive to the restaurant we chatted endlessly about random things, like we always did. Eventually we pulled in to the parking lot and parked. We walked in, found Fiona and Adam and sat down. Right after we said hi to them Eli said something that I wanted to kill him for.

Eli-"oh by the way Clare, I really loved your red lacey bra and panties.." OH NO HE DIDN'T! I knew I turned the deepest shade of red possible because I could feel the heat radiating off of me. Adam and Fiona shared a shocked and confused look with each other then with Eli and me. I elbowed Eli in the stomach; it was really easy to do seeing as how I was sitting right next to him.

Me-"It's not what it sounds like, you see I was getting dressed, but I couldn't decide what to wear and this-

Eli-"Long story short, Clare runs around her apartment in her lacey underwear, while listening to Taylor Swift, when her friends know where her spare key is hidden."

Me-"NO I don't, he is so making that up."

Eli-"Hey now, no reason to get defensive, if you like running around half naked while jamming to Taylor Swift It's fine with us."

Me-"OMG fine whatever." I couldn't believe that he said that. I was so going to get him back. This so wasn't over. And I would prove that. The rest of dinner was really fun and filled with light chatter. Adam and Fiona invited Eli and Me to come to Gracie's 2nd birthday party. We both accepted and when it was time to go I offered to pay but Eli insisted that he got it, which made Adam and Fiona feel a little guilty, seeing as how they were the ones who invited us to dinner. But Eli made it up to them by letting them take us out for ice cream. We all sat at the ice cream parlor for what seemed like forever, talking about our lives and where they had brought us, and how even though we had been through the worse possible things imaginable, we were still best friends. I had so much fun and it was so great just sitting there with the 3 people that I cared most about in the entire world. I never wanted that night to end but Adam and Fiona had to get back home to Gracie and to pay the baby sitter. Before we parted we said our goodbyes, which was a little more loving than normal, kind of like when they would go on vacation and be telling us goodbye. Telling them goodbye wasn't right, the atmosphere was messed up. Something seemed off, but I just pushed it aside and ignored it. Even though I pushed the feeling away I couldn't help myself when I hugged them and told them I loved them. They could tell something was up because they asked me if I was ok. I told them I was and that I was just happy to have them in my life and that I loved them more than my life itself. When I let go of them they both gave me a reassuring look. With that Adam and Fiona got in their car, and Eli and me got into Morty. Eli dropped me off at my house but insisted on walking me to my door for my safety.

Eli-"Are you okay?" "You seem a little worried about something."

Me-"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired."

Eli-"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow morning just to check in."

Me-"Ok, thanks that means a lot." He said goodbye and went to walk away but I stopped him.

Me-"Eli?" he turned around and looked at me as if he could tell something was wrong.

Eli-"Yeah.." I walked over to him and gave him a really big hug.

Me-"I know that we pick on each other a lot and that I have told you this a thousand and one times but, I'm really thankful and glad to have you as a friend." "I just want you to know that I never want to loose you, and that I'll always be there for you."

Eli-"I know you do, and I feel the same way." "Are you sure you're ok?"

Me-"Yeah, just call me in the morning, I'll see you later."

Eli-"Ok Bye."

Me-"Bye." And with that he got into Morty and drove away. I went inside and realized that I was a little off end, when I had no reason to be. I decided to take a quick shower, but when I got in the hot water soothed my muscles so much that it couldn't be rushed. I got out and made myself a hot cup of tea. I cuddled up in my bed with Emmi (my little yorkie) and I read a little of Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. I loved getting lost in a creative world like Shakespeare's. I quickly fell asleep to the words of Shakespeare


	2. Chapter 2

Life As We Know It

I awoke at 4:45 that morning to a loud knock at my door. I jumped out of bed and slid my robe and slippers on. I didn't know who would be here at this time so before I opened the door I peaked outside the curtain. It was two police officers, so I opened the door.

Me-"Good morning, can I help you?"

Officer 1-"Yes are you Clare Edwards?"

Me-"Yes I am. I'm sorry I don't understand what's going on."

Officer 2-'We'd like you to come down to the station with us, we need to talk to you."

Me-"Of course, let me just lock my door." I had no idea what was going on. Maybe I was a witness in a case and didn't even know it. I had no idea but I was scared and worried. On the drive to the station no one said anything, which really scared me. We finally arrived at the police station. There were a million and one thoughts rushing through my head about what must be going on. The police- scratch that, two police had come to my apartment at 4:45 in the morning to tell me that they need to talk to me and to drive me to the station, I must really be in trouble. I kept thinking that until I walked in the doors and saw Eli sitting on a bench, in his pajamas and his hair going this way and that. As soon as I saw him I ran over to him and hugged him.

Me-"Eli what are you doing here?"

Eli-"I have no idea. They told me that they needed to talk to me, but they wouldn't tell me what it was about or who was involved."

Me-"Me to. They won't tell me anything. They say the same thing. I'm scared Eli."

Eli-"It's ok I'm here with you. Everything is going to be ok."

Just then one of the officers came over to us.

Officer 1-"Um excuse me, could you two please have a seat in my office, we really do need to talk." I was so terrified. I guess Eli could tell because he grabbed my hand and didn't pull away when I squeezed it super hard. We both walked in and sat down right next to each other, still holding hands.

Eli-"Officer, I don't mean to be rude but could you please tell us why we were dragged down here at 5 in the morning."

Officer 1-"Yes um well I'm afraid that there is some bad news."

Me-" Wha What kind of bad news?"

Officer 1-"Well, I'm afraid that there has been some kind of accident."

Eli-"I don't follow, what do you mean an accident."

Officer 1-"Well, last night you two did have dinner with you're two friends Adam and Fiona correct?"

Eli-"Yes, we did, why?"

Officer 1-"Well, last night we got a call from their baby sitter, she was really worried, Adam and Fiona didn't come home." "As soon as she came in and gave us a full description we had patrols on every high way searching."

Eli-"And?" I couldn't breath. I couldn't think about anything. All I could do was sit there and wait for him to spit out what he was getting at.

Officer 1-"Well, we found them. One of our police officers came upon their car, it was turned over on the side of the high way." "Well, it turns out that they lost control of the car and it flipped over and rolled 6 times, with what we can figure out it happened around 3 this morning." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

Me-"But they're ok aren't they?"

Officer 1-"I'm really sorry, but they didn't make it."

As soon as he said the words my whole world came crashing down. I couldn't believe that my two best friends in the whole world had been killed in a car accident and they were gone. I couldn't processes anything. My body wouldn't let me. All I remember doing was collapsing into Eli's arms and him holding me even when I couldn't hold myself up.

I woke up later that morning with a headache and I didn't know where I was. The first thing I saw when I woke up was his big beautiful green eyes. At first I thought I was dreaming. There was no way that I would wake up to find Eli in my bed. We were friends nothing more.

Eli-"Good morning, how do you feel?"

Me-"I've been better, but um what are you doing in my bed?"

Eli-"Well, actually you're in my bed. You collapsed earlier and after what had happened I figured that neither of us were in the condition to be alone."

Me-"What are you talking about?"

Eli-"What do you mean what am I talking about?" "I'm talking about the accident." As soon as he said the words I burst into tears. I realized that I wasn't asleep; that this wasn't a dream this was real. All the hope I had thinking that this was just a horrific twist of my imagination was gone. As we sat there comforting each other, a million thoughts were racing through my head. My two best friends were gone, I was never going to see them again, and I had nothing left of them. As soon as I thought it, it hit me. I did have something left of them, I had Gracie.


	3. Chapter 3

Life As We Know It

Chapter 3

_**Ok guys, just to let ya'll know a while back when I first started writing this story after the 2**__**nd**__** chapter I was so into writing another story and I wasn't really feeling this one so I temporarily discontinued it. but recently I suddenly felt intrigued by this story again, so I decided to continue it. I hope you guys enjoy it. **_

I guess I really had confused Eli when I whipped my tears away, and jumped up to freshen up. When I was done in his bathroom, I came back into his bedroom to find him sitting on his bed in a black tee-shirt and boxers with a very confused look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on his hips.

Me-"Well, get up and get dressed."

He still looked confused.

Eli-"Why?"

I dropped my hands and walked over to him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to stand up.

Me-"Because we are going to the police station to see what has to be done about Gracie."

When I mentioned her name it was like he went into overdrive energized mode.

Eli-"Oh, I completely forgot."

I looked at him in disbelief.

Me-"How could you forget?"

I started crying and stomped downstairs. Eli lived alone so it was only me and him in his 2 story condo. He was an executive editor, and unlike me he could afford this. I however was a low paid editor/ struggling writer. I had enough money to support myself, get what I needed/wanted, and occasionally to go out to eat with my friends but never anything more.

I walked straight downstairs and into the kitchen. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe so I placed my hands on either side of the sink and bowed my head trying to catch my breath. It was beginning to help, and I continued until I heard this loud bang and boom coming from the stairs. I looked up to see Eli bounding down the stairs. His black skinny jeans were right below his hips. They were unbuckled and falling down. he had his head and one of his arms in his Dead Hand tee-shirt will the other furiously retch out for the railing to keep from falling, which was almost impossible considering that the reason he kept tripping was because of his saggy jeans and his black untied converse. It was a sight to see and I couldn't help but to giggle to myself. He took two more steps and nearly fell on his face but he caught himself. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he straightened himself up and retch down to zip and buckle his pants along with his belt. His shirt was still half hanging off of his body and I could fully see the right side of his chest and stomach. He wasn't huge when it came to muscles but he was definitely toned. Gosh he was so hot. He lifted his shirt so he could fully put it on. This caused me to be able to see that he had a perfect toned "v" line right above his jeans. Dear lord I didn't need to be thinking like this. What is wrong with me? My two best friends had just died, their only daughter was somewhere in child custody and all I could think about was Eli's sexiness and jumping his bones. I was such a bad person. He bent down and quickly tied his shoes before walking over to me. To force the thoughts out of my head I turned back to the sink. I breathed deeply and felt Eli's hands on my back.

Eli-"Look I'm sorry. I was sleepy and traumatized by what happened, and I wasn't thinking."

He turned me around and looked at me. His eyes were full of sorrow and remorse and I could tell that he was genuinely sorry. I did the only thing I always did when I was in a situation with Eli….i caved. I took his hands in mine and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

Me-"It's okay. Let's just get there and see Gracie."

He smiled at me and motioned for the door. We walked over to the door and while I grabbed my purse from the couch and slipped on me shoes, Eli grabbed his keys off of the small table by the door.

I turned to him and saw him staring at me in a way I had never seen before. But before I overreacted and analyzed it I reminded myself that our friends had just died and I shouldn't try to pinpoint what any face, and feeling meant. We walked outside; he locked the door and then pressed the button for the elevator. As we waited I caught him starring at me again. He just looked down and blushed. I paid it no mind and got in the elevator when its doors opened. I walked in and pressed the "L" button. As we rode down it was like the atmosphere around Eli was different. He wasn't the carefree smug guy that I had fallen for. He was intense and just plain out different and the scary thing was that I didn't know what that different thing was. When we heard the elevator ring and the doors open we walked through the lobby and outside to his personal parking spot where Morty was parked.

I think it's funny how some things change while others don't. The world around us felt as if it were falling apart. Even though the death of our friends had happened not even 24 hours ago, it changed our life a lot. The way I looked at things, the way I felt about things. I felt so abandoned and alone, but as I stood there looking at the ever so familiar car that I loved to death I felt safer and more sound than ever. Even though our friends were dead and our world was crumbling, here Morty sat having not changed one bit. All the little things in my life that hadn't changed from this tragedy seemed dearer to me. It was like there were stuck in a time in our lives where everything was perfect and unscathed, when in reality it was terrible.

I guess I had been standing there for a few moments because Eli asked if I was ok.

Me-"Yeah, it's nothing."

He let it drop as I hoped he would and unlocked and opened the door for me. I said thank you as I climbed in and I was surrounded by the smell of memories. The tears that had chapped my nose and caused my eyes to stay blood shot for the last 9 hours ran down my cheeks. Eli immediately noticed them, and he scooted over next to me.

Eli-"Oh Clare, I know, it's hard. But you just have to be strong."

Me-"It's not that." He looked at me worried.

Eli-"Then what is it?" I took a deep breath before answering him.

Me-"It's just that even though our life has changed dramatically not everything has changed. Like Morty; in the last few hours our lives have been flipped upside down and then I walk out here and see him parked here like nothing is different. I felt so alone and abandoned but when I saw a little piece of "home" I felt so loved and happy, even if it was for a brief moment. Especially when I got in and smelled the aroma that reminds me of all the memories. And it's just so hard for me to realize that even though from now on things will be different that there are things that won't be."

He looked so loving.

Eli-"Oh Clare. I understand how you feel; it was the same thing when Julia died. But you just learn to move on. It's going to be hard, but it's what we have to do. The hardest thing for me to understand was how easily people write off death. It's supposed to be this big terrible thing and it is but at the same time it isn't. She meant so much to me, and when I realized that to other people it wasn't a big deal I felt hurt and confused. But I got over it and you will too. I promise." He gave me a quick smile before kissing me on the cheek. I hugged him back and he moved back over to start Morty.

The ride was a short and quiet one, and when we got there I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I practically ran into the police department, and straight to the receptionist desk.

Me-"I need to speak to someone regarding the death of Adam and Fiona Torres please."

The women who worked there typed a few numbers on her phone and after asking some questions ended it.

Women-"Ok, officer Johnson is right there in that room, ya'll can go on in."

I followed Eli in and sat down in front of the officer.

Officer Johnson-"Hello, how are you guys doing today? I understand the hurt that you two have endured the last few hours. Please accept my deepest apologies."

Me-"Thank you. Um well as the godparents we were wondering what needed to be done about Adam and Fiona's only daughter Gracie."

Officer Johnson-"Well, in after the funeral, our lawyers will over look the Torres' will with you two present and we will follow the last requests of the Torres of what will happen with Gracie. Only then can we have child services transfer the adoption paper to make you her official guardians."

Eli-"ok, well is there any way that we could see her for a few moments."

Officer Johnson-"Well normally we don't allow visitation until the will has been viewed but considering the events and that child services are here right now with Gracie I think we'll be able to work something out."

I felt so relieved and happy. Officer Johnson got up and left his office but not before telling us that he would be right back. As soon as he was gone I turned toward Eli.

Me-"OMG I can't believe that they're going to let us see her."

Eli-"I know right, I can't wait to see her."

I heard her before I saw her. I heard her small delicate voice call out.

Gracie-"Auntie Clare, Uncle Eli?"

I turned around and found myself face to face with Adam's big blue eyes and Fiona's Brown Curly hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Life As We Know It

Chapter 4

_**Ok just a fair warning: you will cry. I was so close to balling like a baby while writing this. You will need tissues and lots of them. sorry. But this has to be done. ENJOY **_

Gracie stood there in a little sundress with her brown hair tousled and her big blue eyes blood shot red just like mine.

Me-"GRACIE!"

I jumped out of my seat and ran over to her. It didn't take me 2 seconds to grab a hold of her and not let her go. Eli gave us a few moments before coming over there to grab her himself. When we pulled back she looked into my eyes and asked me the most heartbreaking question I had ever been asked.

Gracie-"When will I get to see mommy and daddy?"

I couldn't help but to start crying and Eli grabbed and squeezed my hand. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

Eli-"We have to tell her."

He pulled away and he gave me this look that said what words couldn't.

Eli-"Gracie, honey we need to tell you something about mommy and daddy."

She looked up at us with her big blue sparkling eyes and I felt my heart break some more. I took me a moment to find my voice but I knew I had to do this for her.

Me-"Honey, you won't get to see mommy and daddy anymore."

She looked confused for a moment but then spoke.

Gracie-"Why, are they mad at me? Did I do something bad?"

I couldn't talk, this was so pitiful.

Eli-"No honey, they're not mad and you didn't do anything wrong."

Gracie-"I promise I'll be better, if you let me see them."

Me-"Darling it has nothing to do with you. You see mommy and daddy were in an accident and they died. They won't be coming back, but one day if you're good enough you will be able to see them in heaven."

I completely lost it when she started crying. I know she had been crying earlier but she was only sad because she didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to see her parents. But seeing her stand here and learning that her parents were gone and they weren't coming back ripped the last connected piece of my heart apart. She fell into my and Eli's arms and we didn't let her go. We were still holding her and letting her sob 30 minutes later when the child services women came in to get her. She didn't want to go and she cried when they took her. I couldn't stand it. I wasn't fair. Gracie was so little and she didn't understand death, hell I didn't even fully understand it, how could she?

Eli-"It'll all be okay." He gave me and hug before leading me out to Morty.

Eli was stopped by Officer Johnson but I got in the car. They stood there for a few moments talking before Eli joined me.

We sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

Eli-"Um Officer Johnson told me that their funeral will be on Tuesday."

It sounded unnatural that they could get two bodies, let alone one body ready to be buried within 3 days. It was almost like they wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Eli and I went back to my house. It was lunch time but we didn't have appetites. I didn't do anything but lay on my bed in a zombie like state while Eli paced around my bedroom with the phone in one hand and the contact book in the other. He was calling people to inform them of the tragedy and to tell them when the funeral would be. After a few minutes his words turned into blurs and then nothing.

~The Dream~

_I was looking up and all I saw was white. I realized I was lying down so I slowly sat up. I looked around to realize that I was surrounded by clouds. In the distance I heard my name being called. _

_Voice-"Clare….Clare."_

_Me-"Hello?"_

_Then two figures emerged from a thick white fog and walked over to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The two best friends that I had lost a day earlier were standing in front of me. I felt the hot tears start streaming down my face and they both kneeled down. Fiona raised a finger to whip away my tears. _

_Fiona-"Don't cry my darling. There is nothing to be sad about."_

_I knew this was impossible but it felt so real. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. I expected my hand to go right through her but it didn't. Her skin was warm and soft. I looked over to Adam and saw him smiling._

_Adam-"We're really here."_

_Me-"I can't believe this. How….I mean what-"_

_Fiona-"None of that matters. All that matters is that we get to talk to you. We have to make this quick, we don't have much time."_

_I was speechless. _

_Adam-"We all know that we won't be there to take care of Gracie anymore and we need someone to love her and take care of her. That's why we have chosen you and Eli to be her new parents. Love her, cherish her, do everything you can."_

_Fiona-"Gracie loves both of you so much, and we know this is the right choice. We know you two will love her like your own. We only ask that when she grows up you make sure she knows how much we love her and miss her. She was our miracle baby and we love her with our whole hearts."_

_Adam-"I also need you to tell Eli that I love him like a brother, always have always will. He has been there for me no matter what and I want you to tell him that I'm sorry I can't be there for him." _

_Fiona-"Adam and I love you two so much. We know this will be hard but ya'll can make it through. You're strong Clare, you always have been. No matter what happens we need you to do what's best for Gracie."_

_They both stood up and I did too. _

_Me-"I love you guys so much and I promise I'll do everything you two have asked." _

_They glanced behind them and then at each other. _

_Adam-"Well, it's time for us to go. We're sorry we can't stay longer."_

_Me-"No please wait. Will I ever see you two again?" _

_Fiona-"Not soon, but someday you will." _

_They both hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. When I opened my eyes to see them they were gone. The next thing everything went black. _


	5. Chapter 5

Life As We Know it

Chapter 5

Eli's POV:

After I had made a million and one phone calls, explained what had happened, reassured that Clare and I were fine, and managed to get off of the phone, I was exhausted. I looked over to the bed to find Clare in a deep slumber. I was way too tired to drive home, so I just decided to crash in the bed with her. We had slept in the same bed before so I figured she wouldn't mind. She was over the covers in her full outfit so I just decided to help her change. I went over to her pj drawer and pulled out a purple tank top and while pj shorts with purple hearts on them. I also pulled out a sports bra out of her bra drawer. I only did this because once before we had talked about how sleeping in a bra was really uncomfortable and her ribs hurt for the rest of the day. I walked back over to her and slowly lifted her up. I undid her belt and slipped off her skinny jeans. Not that I was being a perv but I noticed that her panties were white lacey boy shorts. I then took her comfy shorts and slipped them on her, then tying the draw string. I then retched down and pulled her up. It barely pulled her out of her slumber.

Clare-"Eli.. What's going on?"

Me-"It's ok I'm just changing you into your pj's and I promise I won't look."

She was half awake and half asleep and was able to sit up.

Once she was sitting up lazily I pulled her flowy pink top off and then her white tank top. When I pulled it off I noticed that she was wearing a matching white lacey bra. She looked so beautiful. I slowly retch my hands behind her back and hesitated before unhooking it.

Clare-"It's fine go ahead."

I then unhooked it and let it fall to the floor. I wasn't really going to look but putting on a sports bra isn't like putting on a bra where you can just scoop them up in the cups and hook it, this was an over the head kind of thing. But I wasn't going to look unless it was necessary. I placed the sports bra over her head and pulled it down. I pulled it over her breast and noticed that they were in an awkward position. Damn it I was trying really hard not to make her feel uncomfortable. Her breasts needed to be adjusted and pulled up and I was going to get her to do it if she hadn't fallen asleep sitting up. I ever so graciously placed my hand inside the sports bra and cupped her breast one by one pulling them up so the fit right into place. There that wasn't so bad. I just hope she's okay with it. I mean it wasn't like I was trying to fill her up I was just trying to make her comfortable. After her sports bra was in place I quickly pulled her top over her head. After she was completely dressed I laid her back down under the covers. And kissed her forehead. We both had been through so much in the last few days. After removing my pants to sleep in my boxers I got in the bed a quickly feel asleep.

~A few hours later~

I don't remember what I was dreaming. All I remember was being in a deep peaceful sleep and then I was awakened by a loud scream. I jumped and nearly fell out of the bed. I looked over and Clare was half out of the covers, her hair was messy and everywhere, she was thrashing around and rolling. I soon realized that she was having a nightmare. I took a hold of her and gently shook her awake.

Me-"Clare, everything is fine. It was just a dream."

There were big alligator tears in her eyes and I almost started crying also.

Clare-"No it's no. Adam and Fiona were there and they made me promise that we would take care of Gracie. Adam told me to tell you that you were the best friend he could have ever had. And he told me to tell you that you were always there for him and that he's sorry that he won't be able to be there for you from now on. It was so real."

I pulled her close.

Me-"It's okay. We'll take care of Gracie, and everything will be fine I promise."

I couldn't help it. But what she said struck something in me and I lost it. It was a very difficult thing to bear. We just lost our two best friends, and the one thing that was left of them we couldn't have it yet. It wasn't fair. I didn't know if Clare's dream was accurate, I didn't know what I would have to do to get Gracie, but I knew that no matter what it took that little girl would be back here in our arms. And very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: ok I know a lot of you are going to hate me but I will be putting this story on hold for right now. I'm super sorry, it's just that I have two major stories that I am dying to finish and do a good job on. I know I shouldn't have started a whole bunch of stories but I was being stupid and was trying to please you guys. But anyways I hope you guys aren't too pissed. This story is NOT discontinued its just on hold and will be postponed.**_


End file.
